This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a quick connector coupling having an integral release mechanism which allows for quick separation of the coupling.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and sealingly retained in a female connector body, are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male member and female connector body of a quick connector coupling together. One retention mechanism involves the use of a retainer disposed within the connector body. The retainer has load-bearing members extending between a radial face formed within the connector body and an enlarged upset formed on the male member, thereby securing the male member within the connector body. One drawback of this type of retainer is that separation of the coupling is usually difficult to attain. A special release tool or sleeve is often required to disconnect the joint.
Another type of retention mechanism involves use of a retainer in the form of a retention clip inserted through slots formed in the exterior of the connector body. The present invention is directed to this type of retainer. Beams extending through the slots are poised between the male member upset and the entrance to the connector body, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling. Due to the physical appearance of such retainers, they are referred to in the trade as "hairpin" or "horseshoe" retainers. A good example of this type of retainer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,534, issued to M. Ketcham and D. Walker, which is herein incorporated by reference.
As with other types of retainers, a primary concern in the design of "horseshoe" retainers is a mechanism which permits easy release of the coupling without significantly increasing the complexity of the coupling. A release mechanism which does not add extra parts or significantly increase the size of the coupling is desirable. Furthermore, the release mechanism should increase the chances for accidental disconnection as little as possible.
The quick connector coupling of the present invention provides a release mechanism which addresses these concerns.